Free Jaffa Nation
The Free Jaffa Nation is an interstellar government formed by independent Jaffa after the downfall of the Goa'uld System Lords, and a founding member of the Interstellar Alliance . It is largely considered the premiere military, economic, and cultural power in the Milky Way Galaxy, spanning hundreds of worlds and comprised of billions of people. Though the vast majority of its populace are Jaffa, there are a number of minority groups within the Nation, primarily humans. That said, there are some groups that refuse to join the new government and continue to operate against it. A federal republic headquartered on Chu'lak , the Free Jaffa Senate is the powerful legislative body of the Nation, though it's overseen by an equally-influential Chancellor. Senators from the many diverse member worlds are largely aligned with either the Progressive or Traditionalist parties, with political views favoring more novel and archaic styles of government, respectively. Militarily, the Nation fields a vast fleet of ha'tak motherships inherited from their former masters, as well as ships of their own design such as the ha'tak'ko. By sheer numbers, these forces easily make the Free Jaffa the most powerful group operating in the galaxy, though they lack some of the technological advantages of their allies. Despite its limitations, however, the Free Jaffa Nation has risen to a place of unquestioned dominance in galactic affairs, and has been a key ally in turning back both the Orii and Malecathi and Wraith invasions. History Born from an underground resistance movement, the Free Jaffa Nation was established following the Battle of Dakara, which ended the reign of the Goa'uld in the Milky Way. Claiming the holy world of Dakara as their capital, the Jaffa rallied their planets into a loose coalition which would span most of the galaxy, making them the dominant player in interstellar affairs.The new Nation inherited part of the fleets of the System Lords , partially filling the power vacuum left by their defeat. In an elaborate ceremony marking the official founding of the Nation, Teal'c and Bra'tac, who had been instrumental in the freeing of Jaffa, were knighted Bloodkin to all, the highest honor that can be bestowed on any citizen. he sprawling domain was initially ruled by the Jaffa High Council, on which votes were appropriated based on unconfirmed military assets, the nation is divided between at least two major political factions: the opposition progressives who support Teal'c and Master Bra'tac's vision of a representative democracy and the ruling traditionalists who support the military oligarchy with Gerak at the head of the High Council. With the arrival of the Orii, things became difficult for the Jaffa Nation. Though initially committed to resisting the spread of Origin and its attendant Priors, as most Jaffa were horrified at the idea of worshipping false gods once more, many fell under the alluring sway of the Ori's message. However, Gerak was converted to Origin, becoming intent on making the false faith the official religion of all Jaffa, everywhere. It was soon made apparent that Gerak's choice threatened to unearth civil war, though, as the Progressives and even some of Gerak's fellow Traditionalists were opposed to this idea; even his most-trusted aide, Yat'Yir, had doubts. When at last he did see the light, Gerak chose to rebel against the Orii. A resolution passed by the High Council mandated a referendum to determine whether the Nation would adopt a constitution based on Earth representative democracies. To the delight of the Progressives, the measure was passed, with elections to be held two months afterwards. Even with the societal progress, though, the Jaffa suffered greatly against the followers of the Orii, their ships being completely ineffective at stopping the recently arrived Orii battlecruisers. One of the first Jaffa worlds to fall to the Ori was Teal'c's home planet of Chu'lak, a vital symbol of revolution and freedom to his people. The Jaffa leader Se'tak took matters into his own hands to deal with the Ori, planning to use the Dakara Superweapon. He targeted human worlds that had fallen to the enemy in order to wipe out the followers of Origin before they could be brought into the crusade. A Jaffa strike force aiding in this plan faced impediment by SG-1 and Adria, though, who killed the Jaffa attempting to take-over an Ori ship. Learning of the location of Dakara, Adria took her cruiser there and completely destroyed the Ancient superweapon, along with Se'tak and his loyal followers. SG-1 (beamed out by the Odyssey), General Landry and Bra'tac (who escaped through the Stargate to Earth) survived the devastation of Dakara but were the only known escapees. Many other Jaffa worlds bowed to the Ori after that, whether through fear or having actually been converted is unknown. Several Jaffa worlds had willingly fallen into the hand of the Orii crusaders though small resistance movements still existed that gained intelligence on these enemies. Some groups, such as the Illac Renin, became devoted to the path the Ori showed them, though many more resisted it. In order to help stabilise the leadership of the Jaffa, a peaceful summit was called on the Jaffa world of Dar Eshkalon, but a deceptive strike killed many of it attendees. It was revealed that this was done by radical Jaffa who had embraced the Ori, and were led by a former First Prime known as Arkad. The cunning leader wished to steer the Jaffa's destiny firmly away from self-determination and into the waiting hands of the Ori. Furthermore, to gain the favor of his new masters, he attempted to stockpile weapons-grade naquadah to use against the Tau'ri but he was killed by Teal'c before he could accomplish his goal. Following the retaking of Jaffa worlds and the defeat of the Ori, the Nation was reunified on Chu'lak, under the direction of Master Bra'tac. The Progressives and Traditionalists continued to spar, but the more-moderate Mid'cha party helped to finally bring about peace on the political field, if no other. Jaffa high council The Jaffa High Council was the ruling body of the Free Jaffa Nation before their shift to democratic forms of government. Votes were appropriated on the Council based on unconfirmed military assets of the various coalitions represented. Many of the councillors were the former leaders of the Jaffa Resistance, usually haveing been First Primes before that. The Council was divided between Traditionalists, favoring old-style government based on military strength, and Progressives, favoring some form of republic. The Traditionalist faction was led by Gerak and Yat'Yir, both former servants of Montu. It has been revealed that the former followers of the System Lord Yu tend to be Traditionalists Category:Free Jaffa Nation